User blog:Moddy12/Quinn Kael
"I swear! His face looked like this when I got here!" ''- Quinn after blowing up a student's face and trying to avoid blame.'' Origin Quinn is the second strongest and most feared member of the disciplinary committee. He’s a constant trouble maker who’s always being bailed out by the school president and always has a close eye kept on him. Quinn does not actually attend Saint’s Hall but was approached by the principle and asked to join the committee. He mostly just goofs around or scans the halls when students are in class. He also participates in gym class or power building class every now and then when he gets bored. Appearance The most noticeable feature of Quinn is his bright, ominous, yellow eyes, giving him his nickname. This and his pale, almost blue-ish skin give him a sort of an undead look, leading some people to believe he's actually a zombie being controlled by someone with puppetry abilities. He keeps his navy blue hair in a messy pony tail, making it easier to keep his hair away from his vision. Despite the schools dress code, Quinn is almost always wearing a military uniform of unknown origin. It contains a cape with two, silver, reflective borders on the outer side, a strange collar that points down towards the chest and has multiple pearls embedded into it. A plain, white, thin jacket with a dress shirt underneath containing two rows of golden buttons and a pair of shorts that descend past his knees (Despite what the picture shows). He has a knife hanging on the right side of his waist that he has never once used, people question if it is even real. Personality Quinn has been described as a immature and ignorant individual who seems to be inexperienced at anything that isn't violent or "entertaining". Quinn speaks in a rather high pitched tone and has a habit of exaggerating his vowels, mostly "a", "e", and "o". He's known mostly for his lack of intelligence and naivety, being unable to solve complicated puzzles and able to be completely duped by even simple illusions. Quinn's childish nature has caused him to be quite popular among the student's of Saint's Hall, as most of them see him as hilarious and don't realize that this is, in fact, his true personality. In battle, Quinn can become a completely different person. His fighting style is where he got his nickname "Childish Psycho", pure intimidation. It seems that Quinn is not capable of grasping the concept of "holding back", even in sparring, Quinn fights to brutally injure, no matter the opponent. This causes students to steer clear of him when they feel he's in the mood of starting a duel, and those who have fell victim to his trouble-making moments are often frightened after the experience, as stated by one female student, "I felt like he had some kind of personal grudge against me. Every one of his attacks were brutal... bloodthirsty even. If I had lost focus for even a second I'd probably be missing a limb right now." However, it's been observed that Quinn can become rather flustered when insulted. It seems that Quinn for some reason is unable to handle insults or any kind of act that he considers rude. He doesn't respond with violence, but nervous rambling, eventually leading onto aggressive complaining, but Quinn will never start a fight from an insult unless he was already in the mood to start a fight. Powers Supernatural Condition: ''Quinn's body is far more advanced than that of normal espers, especially those without any condition enhancement abilities * '''Tremendous Strength: '''His physical strength is one aspect that makes him feared so much in Saint's Hall. Quinn's strength surprises most due to hi short stature. In a rival fight with Saint's Hall and another Esper training highschool, Quinn was seen tossing around loaded shipping containers with little effort. He also solved a problem with a train that ran out of coal in the middle of it's run while also blocking traffic, in which Quinn pushed the train all the way to it's destination without taking a break. * '''Immense Speed: '''Due to his impressive leg strength, Quinn of course has some outrageous speed. He's been able to keep up with speed race cars. His top speed being just over 321 kmh (200 mph). * '''Enhanced Durability: '''After being tossed out of a thirty story building, crushed between two concrete walls, and being hit by a semi-truck going at full speed, Quinn was still standing and ready to fight, with a wide smile on his face and no visible negative effects on his body. The only time Quinn was seen brutally injured was when he was repeatedly smack with a 4-ton titanium pipe against a reinforced steel wall resulting in every bone in his body being broken. * '''Increased Dexterity: '''Quinn's dexterity is enhanced to great levels. He's performed various acts like balancing a plate of food on his head while freerunning through a jungle of roofs, dodging bullets completely nude with knives digging into the back of his heels (Don't worry about how he got into that situation.), and manuevering through the air while dodging missiles and dropping towards a firing tank. ''Explosion Manipulation: Quinn is capable of augmenting the strength of explosions, as well as creating his own when wanted. The strength of his explosions vary from the size of a firecracker to an explosion strong enough to annihilate houses. The energy used for this ability shows itself as a bright yellow aura that flows peacefully, presenting itself as a peaceful ability, though it's purpose is sinister. This yellow energy can also surround his body to protect him from explosions only. * Explosive Combat: '''Yellow energy surrounds the desired body part as Quinn's attacks literally become explosive. Quinn's attacks will begin releasing small explosions that aren't fatal but add an extra "kick" to his attacks, he rarely uses this on his hands due to one of his weaknesses. This ability is different from actually manifesting explosions through limbs, as manifesting explosions take time while this attack takes place upon contact. * '''Explosion Manifestation: '''Quinn is able to manifest explosions through physical contact, the time it takes to induce an explosion depends on the size of the desired detonation. Firecracker sized explosions take a few seconds while house annihilating explosions take a few minutes to create. * '''Jet Propulsion: '''By surrounding his feet with the explosive energy and repeatedly tapping them together every now and then, Quinn is capable of "flying" through the air using his explosions. Of course, Quinn is unable to change direction during this. * '''Explosion Beam: '''A yellow beam fires from his hands of pure explosive energy, whatever the tip of this beam hits becomes an explosive and detonates two seconds after contact of the beam. The beam complete ignores and passes through organic material. ''Killing Intent:'' Killing Intent allows Quinn to terrify his enemies into surrender using nothing but his bloodlust. His ability is strong enough to terrify supernatural beings that aren't even able to die into thinking that they are about to be slaughtered. Those who have fell victim to this ability have all seen the same hallucination, his yellow eyes glow so bright that his face is unable to be seen, only showing to bright yellow orbs, and a silhouette of a battered skull with glowing yellows eyes, the same as Quinn's own. ''Pain Negation: ''Part of the reason for Quinn being almost unstoppable is his ability shut of his ability to feel pain at anytime. Not so much as shutting of his nerves but more of a technique he developed to force his body to increase the production of endorphins, nullifying his ability to feel pain. Weaknesses * ''Low Stamina: ''With such high levels of strength, durability, speed, and dexterity, you'd think he'd have a good amount of stamina to match. But no, Quinn doesn't have much stamina and he gets winded fairly easily. He does have a bit more stamina than most Espers have, but nowhere near enough to match his abilities. His powers are considered to be a waste on him, to have such an advanced body but hardly any stamina to match. * ''Explosion's injure hands: ''When making an explosion with his hands, he actually injures himself. Another flaw with his abilities, it seems that Quinn's hands are injured everytime he creates an explosion using his hands, as if his body is vulnerable to his explosions. * ''Pain Negation: '''''While pain negation could be helpful, it's also dangerous. Due to not being able to feel pain Quinn never knows when his body might just fail on him due to injury. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet